Symphony of Time
by Dwarvahkiin
Summary: Join Damien in this epic adventure. Dialga has chosen Damien as his life-long partner, but what does that mean, and why. Damien must journey around the regions of Pokemon to find the answers before the time comes where he must make the choice of choices that could mean the end, or a new beginning.
1. Chosen One

Symphony of Time

The wind washed through the silent hills making almost no noise. In fact, it seemed as if, in a trance, the world had stopped in time. Down in the valley was a small town. Nobody was outside in the early light, and the luscious grass sparkled, glazed with the morning dew. Nothing stirred as the bright sun crept over the mountains bathing the town with light like golden honey, when without warning, the silence was shattered with the sound of a wooden door being thrown open and rubber shoes slamming against the grass rapidly.

"Hi, my name is Damien! I'm 15 years old, and I'm finally ready to start my Pokémon adventure! May I please see Professor Coke?" I said as I burst through the door of the local research labs. "You're older than most children that come in here ready to start their journey with Pokémon. What kept you from starting five years ago when you turned 10, and why are you choosing to go now?" the young woman sitting behind the desk asked politely. "My Mother wanted me to stay around and help out at the Pokémon Day-Care Center for a few more years until she could find a helper, so I stayed and helped."

A crash behind me interrupted our conversation as the Lab door was again thrown open and the sound of someone's running filled the room. Before I could even start to turn around, I was roughly shoved aside, by a girl with brunette hair, the shade of chestnuts. "I must see Professor Coke!" she said, gasping for air. "Why Amanda. Are you finally starting your adventure today too?", the assistant asked standing up and hugging Amanda. "Too? Who else…" Amanda started to ask, but then whirled around to look at me.

"Holy Arceus! You're starting too! That's totally awesome, and maybe we can travel together and our Pokémon can become friends." My childhood friend Amanda said, as she ran over and hugged me, possibly breaking a few ribs in the process, as well. She let me go just as we all heard a man's voice from behind us ask, "Did someone say Pokémon?"

"Professor Coke!" we both said turning to face him. Professor Coke was wearing a pair of black sunglasses, white lab coat, and had crimson hair. "I said Pokémon!" Amanda said jumping up and down like a Plusle might do if it gets over-excited. "Very well follow me." He said, opening a door to his right, and gesturing for us to follow.

Inside the room, there was a table with three Poké Balls sitting neatly in a row. They gave off a shine that can only be obtained by purchasing newly manufactured Poké Balls. "I already know which one I want." Amanda said confidently running forward and grabbing the Poké Ball in the center of the table. It glowed red in her hand. "I choose you Chimchar!" There was a flash of white light and the Chimp Pokémon appeared, smiling, at Amanda's feet. She scooped him up into her arms and gave him a ferocious hug, to which he, no longer smiling, returned in kind.

Professor Coke then turned to me and gestured for me to go and take one of the remaining two Pokémon. As I walked up to the table, I suddenly noticed that another Poké Ball had appeared on the table, as if out of the thin atmosphere. Without thinking I picked it up and felt a tingling sensation erupt up my arm and transverse my body. Then a deep male voice echoed from within the confines of my head. "You have been chosen! It is you destiny to become what you are becoming."

The lab quickly, and utterly faded away and I unexpectedly found myself in a bizarre place, filling me with a sensation pulsing with the power of time. A blue orb flashed into existence from the surrounding darkness. It hovered just in front of my face and I could feel the entity that was confined to that tiny orb. Images began to conjure up around me. I saw a gravel road and I was walking down it with two other people. That faded away and was replaced by another one, this time showing me in a bloody battle with the Legendary Bird Pokémon – Zapdos. Just as Zapdos shot a 'Thunderbolt' at me, a roar that rocked my body, until it fell to pieces, rang out from somewhere behind me. I couldn't see the Pokémon that did it, and before I saw anything else, I was instantly awoke back in Professor Coke's lab, lying on the floor, sweat dripping down my face, and Amanda standing over me, looking concerned.

I sat upright just as Professor Coke came running over. "What in Coca-Cola happened?" he demanded, helping me to my feet. At first I couldn't think straight everything became a vortex of confusion, but then everything suddenly rushed back and I managed to say, "There was a fourth Poké Ball, and I chose it."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, then saw the Poké Ball I had in my hands, and looked over at the other two still lying there on the table. As his mind slowly processed this, his expression suddenly changed from concerned to extremely curious.

"How strange, I wonder what Pokémon could reside in there. It's appeared to you for some unknown reason, but the thing that intrigues me is, what Pokémon has that kind of power to distort and change time?" he pondered, making sure I was okay, then leading us both outside into the warm sunlight.

"I know of only one Pokémon with that power, and it's considered a deity." I said, as I remembered that I am obsessed with that kind of information about Pokémon. I'm thinking the same thing, but why would he choose you, he has never served any person or even made direct contact to anyone other than his sister, and, or cousin." Professor Coke said scratching his chin, deep in thought.

"Why not me?" I asked defensively. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"NO! No, no, no. There's nothing at all wrong with you, it's just..." he started to say.

"It's just what?" I asked not knowing where this was going.

"It's just that why would he choose anyone human being? Also, are we certain it really is him?"

"Well, why don't we find out?" I said throwing the Poké Ball into the air. The ball soared in an arc and a blue flash of light escaped from it, so intense that I was forced to close my eyes, and when I opened them…I gaped in awe.

Standing over me, sun glinting off the massive diamond set in his chest, the Legendary Pokémon – Dialga appeared. I felt a great presence as he looked into my eyes, then a voice, the same voice I had heard back in the labs rang out inside my head. "I am Dialga – Guardian of Time, and you are whom I have chosen to become my life-long partner."


	2. Battle of the Siblings

I stood there, unable to utter a single word in Dialga's awesome presence. Being the most powerful of the Creation Trio, only Arceus could defeat him outright, and that kind of power flowed strongly around him.

I slumped to my knees, and asked "Why have you chosen me?"

"Quit complaining Dumbass!" Amanda yelled from where she stood next to Professor Coke. I flipped her off. "Very mature." she laughed.

"Sorry, I forgot that you could talk by using telepathy." I said, but using my mind to speak to Dialga. "Why not you?" Dialga said obviously amused. "Our bond is already strengthening."

Then I felt it. Our link or bond if that's what you call it. It was just sitting there at the back of my mind, and it was amazing that I had found it so easily. I tried to reach the small ball of energy, but it wasn't as easy as finding it.

Suddenly a flash of pink erupted in the sky. Everyone's heads swiveled around and tried to see what in Arceus's name caused it. Everyone, including Dialga, was surprised to see Palkia, Dialga's sister, flying out of a portal she had torn in the Space-Time continuum. She circled a few times, and then landed several feet away with a deep thud on the grass. A woman was sitting on her back, and slide to the ground with ease, and I was able to recognize her. It was Cynthia, this regions Champion.

"Cynthia?" everyone chorused, "What are you doing here?"

I walked up to Palkia and instantly noticed that she too had and aura flowing around her, just not with the same kind of power that Dialga's had. It was evident that her bond with Cynthia was strong. It was shocking to see that Cynthia wasn't much taller than me, even though she was 20 years old, the same as Professor Coke. She sauntered up to Professor Coke and embraced him, resulting in a sickening popping sound as her bear hug cracked his spine.

"It's so good to see you again Professor!" she said, still squeezing the life out of his body.

"It's good to see you too." Professor Coke managed to gasp in present situation. "What are you doing away from the Sinnoh League?"

"Palkia finally heard that her big brother got off his fat ass and chose someone and she wants to test him." She said pointing her soft hand in my direction. Once again everyone's heads swiveled on their necks, but this time it was to look at Dialga and me. It was extremely nerve-racking to have her sparkling eyes pierce straight through my soul.

"Well what do you think? You _man _enough for it?" Cynthia taunted, smiling over at Palkia. This really infuriated me. Not only was she insulting me, but then to laugh about it with Palkia. "Wait…what the #$% am I thinking. She's only doing this so we will battle her." I said.

"Well, then why don't we accept her challenge?" Dialga suggested, before replying with a deafening roar, to which Palkia returned.

My ears bleeding, I walked up to Cynthia and stared directly into her eyes. "Bring it on."

"Are you ready?" Cynthia asked as she and Palkia stood at the opposite end of the battle ground behind the lab. Dialga tensed his muscles and glared across at Palkia. He might be ready, but this was my first real battle, and it scared me shitless.

"Palkia use _Hydro Pump_."

"Dialga dodge, and then use _Draco Meteor_."

Dialga jumped out-of-the-way of the incoming water torrent, and then he flew high up into the air, and attempted to perform a successful dive at Palkia, but had to keep dodging attacks that were constantly being thrown at him.

"Dialga, take the hit and close the distance."

A Hydro Pump hit him dead on, but he kept on diving until he was only a few feet away from Palkia. "Now, _Dragon Claw_ followed by _Flamethrower_!" Being so close, Palkia had no chance to dodge, and turned so Dialga slammed into the Pearl on her shoulder. Even with both hits she wasn't fazed. I saw her pearls glowing pink and I knew exactly what she was planning to do, but I wasn't able to speak in time. "Dialga get out of there!" I mind shouted, but it was in vain. The super effective _Spacial Rend_ sent Dialga catapulting back towards me. I hit the dirt as Dialga's massive body grazed my hair before coming to a sudden stop.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he struggled to his feet. "I'm fine; I've battled her before and won!" He snarled in rage. "That was before you chose to bond with me." I said feeling like I wasn't god enough for Dialga. "I chose you because you have great potential, not shut up and let's finish this."

I look over at Cynthia and Palkia. Cynthia had a smile etched into her pale face that matched Palkia's snarl. "Alright. Dialga use _Roar of Time_!" Dialga's eyes glowed blue and the diamond on his chest pulsed with raw energy. The spines by his tail extended to twice their normal length and he opened his mouth and unleashed the OP move at Palkia. Palkia being wounded and fatigued wasn't able to move out-of-the-way in time and took the blast full on. She was flung back faster that a Pidgeot could soar, and came to a sickening stop. It was evident that if Cynthia wanted her to avoid sustaining severe injuries, then the battle should cease to continue.

"We did it! Holy Arceus, we bloody did it!" yelled and hugged Dialga around his neck. "OH MY GOD! That was EPIC!" Professor Coke said as he ran over to me, shook my hand, and after some hesitation, patted Dialga on the shoulder. Cynthia also walked over and shook my hand. "Congratulations! I don't think that Palkia and I were prepared for the amount of teamwork that you and Dialga share."

"I've loved Pokémon all my life, and I think that our bond began even before we met today." I smiled at the Dragon-Steel type. "I suppose that's possible. Anyway, I thank you for treating me with that epic battle. I just wish that it could have lasted a little longer. Alas, we don't always get what we want. Palkia and I must return to the Pokémon League, but I assure you. We will see each other again." With that Cynthia walked several feet away and threw a different poke ball, this one containing a Staraptor. Once she was comfortably riding on it back it flapped its wings and took to the air. In the distance, I noticed that the sun was sinking below the horizon and long shadows were beginning to swallow up the battle ground. The first day of my journey had gone by, and I didn't even go anywhere. Although I did make substantial progress with strengthening the bond I share with Dialga. My knees were shaking as I stumbled back to the Professor.

"Would it be okay if I stay here for the night?" I asked already feeling the drain of today's activities on my body. "Of course you can stay here, and then tomorrow we…I mean you two can start your journey all rested. What do you think?" he said leading me back inside. Dialga returned to his poke ball and I place it in the belt I was wearing. I was suspicious that Professor Coke was planning something, causing his ridiculous smile, but I was too tired to care. I placed Dialga in the Poke-Healer, and then slumped to the guest room at the back of the building. "Tomorrow…Tomorrow we'll start our adventure."


	3. Time Passes

I woke with a start from something warm, rough, and wet rubbing against my cheek. Scared to find out what it was, I slowly opened my eyes and suddenly was face-to face with the excited face of Amanda's Chimchar. He laughed when I glared at him. Licking my face one more time, I shoved him "Get off you little bugger." It took me a few seconds to realize I was at the Labs where Professor Coke lived. Amanda was still sleeping, oblivious to the racket Chimchar was causing. The peaceful morning sun pierced the window and illuminated the guest-room.

I quietly got up, dressed, and after waking Amanda, left the room to go and find Professor Coke. It was strangely quiet in the halls, and it seemed as if the building was deserted. I wandered from room to room and saw nobody, but then I heard a voice coming from a side room. Cautiously, I opened the door and walked in saying, "Professor Coke, I need to talk…", but I stopped in mid-sentence when I saw what he was wearing. He had abandoned the white lab coat and was now wearing a red tee-shirt with black jeans. He also had a white hat on with "I love Cola" in red lettering. "What's with the get-up?" I asked as he turned to face me.

"There's something I need to tell you. I'm coming with you." He said crossing his arms and smiling. I stood there thinking about how life would be like if Professor Coke did indeed come with us. It would be nice to have someone with all that knowledge about Pokémon coming with us. "Well, I'm okay with it, but why do you want to come in the first place, besides that it's gonna be a kick-ass time." I asked sitting down in a chair opposite of him.

"Well…you see I never got to go on a journey with Pokémon when I was ten, because ten years ago, Team Plasma had banned anyone from owning a Pokémon. So I had to abandon my hopes and dreams and was forced to obey Team Plasma's laws. N, their leader, was the worst of them all. If you were caught with a Pokémon, you were severely punished. Thank god those sisters took him down with the help of Zekrom and a Jolteon."

"I remember that, I was only five then, but I remember that there weird dude in stupid outfits came and took away all the Pokémon we had at the Day-Care. Also, why did all of them have orange hair?" I said as I thought of that day when my mom was beaten by these Plasma thugs.

"They did that all throughout the nearby regions, and they were based in Unova. Now that they're gone I've wanted to go on a journey, but the opportunity did arise, until you came." he said.

"It would be totally rad if you came." Amanda suddenly said from behind me. "Holy Shit, don't sneak up on people!" I shouted jumping up from my chair, which Amanda promptly took, sitting down.

"Sorry. You should be more aware of your surroundings." She laughed, punching me in the shoulder. "Anyway, as I was saying, it would really be cool if you came along with us, and you would also have the time of your life." She said smiling from ear to ear. "Alright, Let's GO!"

Three Days Later

"Can we please stop and rest?" Amanda complained, and her shoulders slumped, thus allowing her pack to fall heavily to the ground. Then she sat down and refused to move. "I need to rest for at least five minutes!" she demanded. Professor Coke and I looked at each other, shrugged then sat down next to her. Dialga, lay down behind us and tried to rest, but was constantly being pestered by wild Pokémon who were attracted by his legendary aura. We had been traveling for three days, and already Dialga and I had grown closer. I had abandoned his Pokeball so he wouldn't have to stay in there any longer than he had to. When I had asked him why he came to me in a Pokeball, he answered with a mystical tone. "When any legendary Pokémon chooses to become bonded with a human, they must deliberately trap themselves in a Poke ball in order to become a part of the human's world."

I thought about that for a while, and it made sense to me, but then I wondered, "If you have to imprison yourselves, then why would any Pokémon willingly do that?"

"Sometimes there's a reason for everything."

Eight Weeks Later

I thought back to that day Dialga said that. So far a reason hadn't emerged in the eight weeks taken for us to reach the Pokémon League. Now, Standing in front of the door leading to the champion, I thought to myself, _"What's the reason Dialga chose me?"__** "Patience human, and all will be answered in…in time." **_

"What…? Did you say something?" I asked Dialga, who was standing behind me. "I didn't say anything. What was it." He asked; a concerned look on his face.

"I don't know it was probably nothing. Come on we should go in before we get reported as being 'lost'." With that we stepped into the Battle Arena.


	4. Cynthia

(A: N): Hello everyone. Sorry about how short the other chapters have been, but I'm hand writing this before I type it and it's very annoying to read and type it. This chapter is the battle between Damien and Cynthia, and I'm going to try and make it a long one. Thank you and please review, I want to know what I'm doing wrong . PS: Spoiler: Cynthia is Damien's mom in Symphony of Time, PM me some ideas for how he should find out.

"Well, Well. What do we have here? Moving up in the world aren't you Damien." Cynthia greeted Dialga and me as we entered the Battle Arena. "It was you who said; we'll meet again, was it not? So here I am." I stood before her, my face expressionless, and her studying me.

"Yes, I am quite surprised how fast you got here. It only took you, what, about eight weeks. That it is incredible, along with how strong you bond with Dialga has grown, absolutely beautiful." Cynthia smiled at us with a proud expression.

"I know, thank you, but can we get on to the battle? We can always chat later." I asked impatiently, my ADHD getting the better of me. "If you want to, I'll look forward to that chat later. Now without further ado, Damien Anderson, I, Cynthia Shirona, Champion of the Sinnoh region accept your challenge. As the Challenger, you may choose your Pokemon first and have the first move." Cynthia said with a sense of authority, which would have Arceus submitting to her.

"Alright Houndoom, I choose you." I took an Ultra-Ball and threw it into the air. A snarling mutt black as oil, and with horns that put Satan to shame, materialized in front of me. "Lucario, come forth." Cynthia shouted her shining blonde hair swishing aside as she sent out her Pokémon.

Houndoom growled a menacing challenge at the Aura Pokémon. Lucario turned to face Houndoom and snarled his own reply. "Houndoom, _Foul Play_, and then use _Fire Fang." _ "Lucario, dodge, and then _Aura Sphere_."

Both Pokémon charged at one another. Lucario leaped into the air to avoid the attacks, but his timing was off, and landed close enough for Houndoom do land his Fire Fang attack and do some damage. Houndoom's teeth glowed bright orange, and crimson flames whipped around his nostrils.

Lucario grimaced, and emitted a slight grunt of pain a Houndoom's jaws clamped down on to his tail. He tried to shake loose, but his attempt was in vain. When Houndoom's felt as if Lucario had had enough, he began to loosen his grip, but he didn't escape unscathed. As Lucario wrenched his tail from Houndoom's grip he slammed his paw into Houndoom's face and sent him sprawling across the floor. He shook it off and charged Lucario again. Lucario stood waiting, tail smoldering, and then jumped over Houndoom and hit him in the back with a well-aimed _Aura Sphere_.

Houndoom Crumpled to the floor, but when I raised his Ultra-Ball to recall him, he dragged himself up and glared at me. "Okay, if that's what you really want." I said replacing the ball on to my belt. Then I stepped back and allowed Houndoom to fight alone. Once again both Pokémon faced each other.

"Lucario, use _Mach Punch." _Lucario sprinted toward Houndoom, but before his fist mad contact, Houndoom jumped out of the way. Lucario skidded to a stop, whirled around and tried to charge again, but was evaded in the same manner.

"Lucario, change it up a bit. Use _Aura Sphere_, then follow it with a _Double Kick_!" Cynthia commanded. Lucario, fuming at Houndoom for taunting him, overloaded the _Aura Sphere_. The resulting explosion enveloped the Battle Arena with acrid black smoke, blind Lucario, and sheltering Houndoom.

Taking advantage of the situation, Houndoom pounced on Lucario using both _Crunch _then _Fire Fang_. He was about to attack again when Lucario kicked him twice in the stomach and threw him across the room. Houndoom hit the floor wand was up in a second, again charging Lucario. Lucario leapt out of harm's way and launched another _Aura Sphere_, but it went wild and missed Houndoom by a large margin.

I was shocked, and from the look on her face, Cynthia was too, at how aggressive Houndoom and Lucario were mauling each other. Deciding to say nothing, we continued to let them fight it out.

By now both Pokemon were panting with exertion, but showed no inclination of stopping. With what, Lucario lacked in Defense, he made up for it with Speed. Houndoom lacked in Speed, he made up for it in Attack and Special Attack.

They threw themselves at each other over-and-over again beating the living shit out of one-another. Neither could gain the upper hand and things weren't looking well. Then Lucario got a lucky _Mach Punch_, which crumpled Houndoom. Lucario stood triumphantly over his opponent, when Houndoom began to move.

"Lucario, End it with _Aura Sphere_!" Cynthia ordered her Pokémon. Slowly, Lucario charged his attack, savoring the moment of victory. Just before he launched it, I saw Houndoom open his mouth. As the sphere left Lucario's paws, Houndoom retaliated with a super effective _Fire Blast_ which caught Lucario off guard. Both were thrown simultaneously into opposite walls. They crumpled to the floor and refused to rise.

"Houndoom, Return. Good job, you deserve a long rest." I said placing the Ultra-Ball back on my belt. Cynthia retrieved Lucario as well.

"Well, shall we proceed to the next battle?" She asked.


End file.
